totemicafandomcom-20200214-history
Card list
Here is a collection of all the cards currently avalible in the game. Card marked in light green are AI only cards. Summons A Abomination , Aerolt , Alchemy lab , Alligore , Alphax , Anchortooth , Ankou , Antionite , Assault Tank , Atanos , Avsen , Axhiss B Bandit , Banyo , Belagras , Belagriss , Bernard Banks , Blade Trap , Blazix , Bogwag , Bone Wall , Brain Scrambler , Brega C Carnine , Celestial Fort , Chewga , Chromadile , Corrupter , Corrupter egg , Crystal ball D Devourer , Devourer egg , Drainer , Dregasus , Drone , Drunk Sailor E Embress F Fangon , Fanshu , Filos , Firang , Firebird , Fungly , Freezig , Frogami , Fursha G Golden Golem , Goldrake , Great Tree H Harvester , Hatchling , Healing Circle , Homunculus , Horned Dragon , Howlan , Hunter , Hunter egg , Hydreen , Hydrolus I Immortal , Impor , Impor Barbarian , Impor Captain , Impor Raider , Impor Shaman K Kamolon , Krodent L Leonarth , Leviathan M Malkarth , Mantisk , Master Yim , Mazeus , Mushroot O Oxidus P Pegabon , Petalia , Petalok , Plolem , Plolemite , Pyrin Q Queen R Ratzer , Razoar , Riptoad , Rob OT-VH , Rodentaur , Rodenti , Rubeast S Sacred Glade , Sandria , Scorpia , Sedimentus , Seeker Turret , Sentra , Shellron , Shield Generator , Shina , Skeleton , Skeleton Mage , Smolders , Sparcus , Spindress , Spy Bot , Stealth Bat , Stinger , Stinger egg T Terranis , Thorn Wall , Tombtooth , Tuskor U Uni V Void Cannon W Wolfug Consumables A Archmage Staff , Armageddon , Assasin Claw , Assasin's Mark , Avalanche . B Black Tome , Blade of Curroption , Blessing , Blind , Blood Ruby Pendant , Breeding Nest . C Champion , Cleanse , Cloak of Invisiblity , Cocoon , Concentration , Corrosive Acid , Corruption , Courage . D Dagger of Rituals , Dark Bolt , Dark Power , Dark Shroud , Deadly Poison , Deluge , Diamond Armor , Dispel , Divine Armor , Divine Hammer , Divine Shield , Dragon Plate , Drown , Dueling Pistols . E Earth Spike , Earthquake , Elixer of Life , Elixer of Power , Endurance , Entangling Roots , Eruption , Eternal Covenant . F Fear , Feeding Frenzy , Fiery Grasp , Fireball , Flame Bomb , Flamethrower , Flash , Flash Bomb , Flight , Force Field , Frenzy , Frost Bow . G Gas Bomb , Glacial Spike , Glaciorn , Golden Compass , Growth , Gust . H Hawk Eye , Healing Breath , Healing Geyser , Healing Herbs , Health Potion , Heat Wave , Hurricane . I Ice Shield , Infestation . J Judgement K King's Crown L Last Stand M Magic mirror , Magic Muffin , Masamune , Martyrdom , Meditation , Memory Burn , Metamorphosis , Meteor Shower , Muramasa . N Necromancer Amulet P Paralyze , Philosopher's Stone , Piercing Spear , Plague , Poison claw , Potion of Experience , Potion of Fortitude , Potion of Intelligence , Potion of Reflection , Potion of Shielding , Potion of Strength , Power Suit . R Rage , Raid , Rally , Revive , Ring of clarity , Ritual , Royal Jelly . S Shock , Shunpo Shoes , Shuriken Barrage , Souldrinker Amulet , Star Pendant , Statis Charm , Sticky Grenade , Supress , Swarm . T Templar Armor , Thunderstrom ,Time Bomb , Transmute . U Undead Crown V Vitality , Void Blade , Void Field . W Weakening Poison , Web , White Scepter , Wizard Gauntlet , Wizard Hat . Category:Totemica Category:Totemica: Duelist